survivor_loungefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Survivor Lounge: Generations
| next = }} Survivor: Lounge Generations é a primeira temporada do Survivor Lounge. Desenvolvimento A temporada foi realizada entre os dias x/x e exibida no @LoungeTV do Telegram entre os dias x/x. Twists *'Old Schools vs. Mid Schools vs. New Schools:' Os 21 participantes foram divididos em três tribos, baseadas na data que entraram no Lounge. **A tribo "OLD SCHOOLS". São os experientes do Lounge. Por participarem do grupo por mais tempo, conhecem todo mundo e entendem a dinâmica das relações sociais entre os participantes. Seria isso o suficiente para vencer? **A tribo "MID SCHOOLS". Entraram faz tempo, mas não tanto. Conhecem as dinâmicas do grupo, mas ainda não tem a mesma experiência dos Old Schools. O ponto positivo é o fato de estarem no meio: tem contato com os antigos e os novos. Essa posição é o bastante para que eles prevaleçam? **A tribo "NEW SCHOOLS". A carne nova no pedaço. Recentes, atuais e novidades. Ainda sem conexões profundas com ninguém, os New School têm como vantagem o fator surpresa. Ninguém sabe, de fato, quem são eles. Será esse o fator que definirá o jogo? *'Especial Hidden Immunity Idols:' Nesta temporada, os ídolos encontrados durante a fase tribal podem ser usados até o final8. O ídolo da merge é o único que continua elegível até o final5. *'Immunity Choice:' Durante o primeiro episódio, apenas uma tribo venceria a prova de Imunidade. Essa tribo vencedora deveria escolher qual tribo perdedora também ficaria imune, mandando a outra direto para o conselho tribal. *'Hidden Immunity Idol Clue:' Durante a fase tribal inicial do jogo (até final19), o participante que fosse eliminado deveria deixar uma Idol Clue para alguém da tribo que ficou em segundo lugar na prova de imunidade. *'Tribe Switch:' Durante o jogo, duas tribe switches aconteceram. Uma no final18, formando 3 novas tribos de 6 membros cada. A segunda ocorreu no final15, formando 2 tribos de 7 pessoas. *'Legacy Advantage:' Na primeira switch da temporada (final18), o participante que escolhesse determinada pedra receberia também uma Legacy Advantage. Ela pode ser usada apenas no final6 e o participante que a detém pode roubar a imunidade do vencedor da Prova de Imunidade Individual da rodada. *'Exile Advantage:' Durante a segunda switch da temporada (final15), o participante que escolhesse determinada pedra iria diretamente pro exílio e estaria imune até a rodada seguinte. No exílio o participante encontraria uma vantagem, esta vantagem da ao participante o direito de obrigar alguém à votar abertamente durante o próximo tribal council que visitar. Castaways Duda usou um ídolo verdadeiro em Carlos, anulando 4 votos recebidos. Alexandre usou um ídolo verdadeiro anulando 0 votos recebidos. Episode Guide Voting History Notes: Durante o primeiro episódio, apenas uma tribo venceria a prova de Imunidade. Essa tribo vencedora deveria escolher qual tribo perdedora também ficaria imune, mandando a outra direto para o conselho tribal. A tribo Pagong venceu o desafio e decidiu mandar a tribo Gondol para o Conselho Tribal. Durante o sétimo episódio, devido a uma nova switch, Jean sorteou a pedra preta e foi mandado ao exílio. Lá ele esperaria até que uma tribo perdesse a imunidade Jeff was voted out unanimously by the Nuku tribe. Due to the nature of the verbal vote, Jeff did not cast a vote. Debbie used the extra vote advantage, allowing her to vote twice at Tribal Council. Sarah used the vote stealing advantage, allowing her to cast a second vote by denying another player the right to vote for that Tribal Council. She chose to steal Tai's vote. Sarah used her Legacy Advantage, negating the 3 votes cast against her. Tai played Hidden Immunity Idols on himself and on Aubry, negating the two votes and one vote received by them respectively. Troyzan played his idol on himself, negating zero votes. Because Cirie was the only person left without any form of immunity, she was automatically voted out by default despite not receiving votes against her. Trivia